


And They Were Neighbors

by JustAnotherMC



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cliche af, F/M, doing my best for the boy I love, mitsunarixmc, slbp hideyoshi, slbp mitsunari, slbp modern au, slbp toshiie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:52:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMC/pseuds/JustAnotherMC
Summary: Ok so this mainly started out as a one shot but then it just didn't stop??? So now I have this story about how Mitsunari and MC were neighbors and fell in love. I know it sounds cliche af but honestly I love cliche shit. I'm sorry I suck so much at summaries. but yeah that's basically all this story is. Mitsunari and MC falling in love with a few kinks here and there (wink wink).





	1. Helpful Neighbors

 MC stood at the steps of her new apartment building dreading the walk up. Her apartment was on the the third floor and she had insisted to her family that she could handle it. Letting out a long sigh she got out of moving truck and opened the back up. She decided to move the lighter boxes first but they went rather quickly and now she was at stuck with all of the furniture. Still determined however she began trying to move her dresser off the truck. Getting it off the truck wasn’t too hard thanks to the ramp, but now that it was on the sidewalk she wasn’t sure what to do. As she was giving it some thought a cheerful voice spoke to her. “Are you gonna move it all by yourself?” MC jumped a little and turned to the owner of the voice. It was a man with light brown hair and kind golden eyes. When he noticed that she was startled he smiled and held out his hand. “Sorry for scaring you. My name is Toyotomi Hideyoshi, but you can just call me Hide. I live in the building. Are you moving in?” MC nodded and returned his smile.

“I’m MC,and yes, but at the rate I’m going it’s going to take me all day.” She sighed and motioned to the truck. Hideyoshi looked into it and his eyes went wide with shock.

“You were going to move all of this by yourself?” MC blushed in embarrassment but nodded. “Don’t you have any friends or family to help you?” His voice almost sounded sad when he asked her.

“My mother and brother offered to help but they live over an hour away and needed to keep the restaurant open. I have a close friend who lives in the city and he was supposed to meet me here but he’s past late.” She frowned remembering to punch her so called friend the next time she saw him. Hideyoshi looked at her furrowed brows and laughed.

“Well he sounds like a terrible friend but I can help you. I’ll even ask my roommate to come down and help.” MC’s eyes went wide with shock as Hideyoshi pulled out his phone and began typing on it.

“Oh no you don’t have to do that. I’m sure you both have better things to do with your day.” However he only smiled at her protest and climbed into the truck.

“Don’t worry about it. I really don’t mind and Ichimatsu is already on his way down.” He climbed down from the truck with a couple of chairs and gave her a carefree smile. “Plus if you’re going to be living in the building it’s a good way to get to know you. So which floor are you on?” Seeing that there was no refusing his help MC smiled.

“Third floor room 606.” Hideyoshi’s eyes lit up and he smiled at her.

“That’s awesome! I’m in 611 with my roommate Ichimatsu, and all my other friends live on that floor too!” MC couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. It helped her feel at ease to know that she had already made a friend. Hideyoshi was bring down the rest of the boxes when two other boys approached them. “Speaking of friends here’s some of them now.” Hideyoshi point to the man with the red hair. “That’s my roomate Masanori but I call him Ichimatsu. Then this is Sakon.” Hideyoshi pointed to the one with shaggy brown hair. MC smiled at them both and waved.

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Masanori said nothing but Sakon smiled back at her.

“Ditto! So what floor are you on?” He picked up a box and eagerly waited for her answer. It was already obvious that Sakon was the energetic sort which MC didn’t mind too much.

“606 on the third floor.” His eyes lit up and he began to bounce with excitement.

“That’s right next door to my place. I live in 608!” He then began to name everyone else who lived on their floor as they walked up the stairs. Before anyone knew it they had moved most of the boxes into the apartment and all that was left was the bigger furniture. Her dressers, bed, a sofa, an armchair, the tv, and her round dining table.

“Well we might as well start with the biggest.” Hideyoshi pointed to the sofa and the other two nodded. “You two grabbed that end and MC and I will take this one.” They all got into positions and got a grip on the sofa. “On three. Ready? One, two, three!” Everyone lifted and MC was surprised by how easily they got it up. “Everyone good? MC?”

“Yeah I’ve got it.” MC wasn’t lying but she had a feeling that she was struggling more than the others. Hideyoshi figured this and shifted the weight so she didn’t get hurt. After a lot of slow steps they finally got the couch into MC’s living room. Getting the rest of the stuff up was considerably easy with all of them doing, and they finished just as the sun was setting. Hideyoshi and Sakon collapsed on her couch and she gave them all glasses of water. “Thank you guys so much for helping. I was really up a creek when Inuchiyo bailed on me. Let me at least order you guys a pizza or something.” She turned to look at them but they were all just staring at her with wide eyes. “What?” Hideyoshi only gave her an amused smile.

“Would be talking about the puppy Toshiie Maeda?” MC tilted her head at the word puppy but that was the same person.

“Yeah. We grew up together. Did you call him a puppy?” Hideyoshi began to laugh and waved his hand to dismiss the subject.

“Well I’m sure he had a good reason for not showing up, but I’m glad for it. We all got to meet you instead so I’ll have to thank him for that. It’s not everyday you get to help out a cute girl.” He winked at her and had a mischievous smile. MC knew that he was only teasing her but she still felt the blush on her cheeks.

“Well I’m glad I got to meet you all too. So again please let me at least order pizza or something to thank you. What kind do you guys want.” The simple question soon had her apartment in an uproar as the three argued over what toppings to get. In the end MC ordered one veggie pizza, a meat lovers, and a regular pepperoni one. With the pizza ordered they began to help MC unpack her living room in the search for plates. Sakon had opened four boxes so far and they had all been books.

“Man MC you must really like to read.” Her cheeks turned a little red at his assessment and she nodded.

“Yeah. I spent a lot of time by myself as a kid so I read a lot. Then as I got older I read to relieve stress. Books are a great way to escape life and learn new things.” She didn’t look at any of them as she spoke but Hideyoshi and Sakon shared a knowing look.

“Hey all these books remind me, we should invite Mitsunari over! All he does after work is stay stuffed up in his apartment reading. I bet him and MC would get along real well!” Having a new goal made him bounce with excitement and Hideyoshi only smiled.

“It’s MC’s apartment so it’s up to her. You know how he feels about parties though.” Sakon rolled his eyes as if he didn’t believe it.

“He idolizes you Hide. If you told him to come then he’d come.” Hideyoshi gave it some thought and smiled at Sakon. MC watched the two and didn’t know which question to ask first.

“Best just to let them do as they please. Mitsunari isn’t a bad guy but I doubt he’ll show up. He doesn’t like parties and I’ve never seen him eat pizza.” MC wasn’t even aware that Masanori was next to her until he spoke. “Sorry didn’t mean to sneak up on you.” She smiled at him and shrugged.

“I grew up in a restaurant so I’m used to a constant stream of people. From the sound of it though Mitsunari seems like the opposite of those two.” Masanori let out a chuckle and her eyes went wide when he smiled a little.

“You couldn’t be more right.” Before he could say anything else the door opened up and a tall man with navy hair came through it. He looked around the room and smiled when he saw Hideyoshi. However his smile was immediately gone when Sakon came into his view. MC was surprised by how shockingly beautiful the man was. 

“Mitsunari come check out all these books!” Mitsunari scowled as he went over to Sakon. Despite being a constant annoyance the fact that Sakon was excited about books had Mitsunari curious. He walked over and saw at least four boxes packed with books. They were all in various subjects and they were all well worn. “There’s more over here too. Man MC you must be super smart! Have you read all of these?” Mitsunari looked to see who Sakon was talking too and that’s when he saw MC. Her cheeks turned pink at Sakon’s praise and she gave off a nervous laugh. To Mitsunari she seemed like an average girl and yet he couldn’t look away. The the sound of her voice made something in Mitsunari's brain snap.

“I have, for the most part. There are a handful of new ones that I haven’t gotten to yet, but I plan to start them once I get settled in.” Her voice was so bright and her excitement about the books was obvious. She was now closer to them and looked at Mitsunari. The smile she offered him was no different than a regular person's smile but he never wanted it to stop. “Oh, hello you must be Mitsunari. I’m MC.” She held out her hand but instead of shaking it like he wanted to, Mitsunari turned around and left without a word. Not really sure what just happened MC frowned and looked to her new friends. “Was it something I said?” Hideyoshi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

“Of course not. Mitsunari just isn’t that good with new people. Just give him some time to get used to you.” Hideyoshi’s words soothed MC’s anxiety and she nodded at him. With the mood of the room restored the four of them kept unpacking things until there was a knock on the door. Figuring that it was the pizza MC went to answer it. However she was shocked to see that it was Mitsunari and he was holding the pizza. It was the last thing she was expecting and she couldn’t help but stare. Mitsunari frowned at her and shoved the pizzas into her arms.

“Well are you just going to stand there like a dullard or invite me in?” His words were sharp but they snapped MC out of her shock. She nodded and moved aside.

“Of course. Come in.” She smiled at him and Mitsunari’s eyes fell to the ground as he walked in. He instantly went over to Hideyoshi and avoided looking at her. While it stung a little that Mitsunari didn’t want to talk to her she remembered Hideyoshi’s words. So she left him alone except for asking if he wanted pizza, which he accepted. While they were all eating MC decided to go down and start bringing up the last few boxes she had left in the cab of the truck. “You guys enjoy. I’m going to bring up the last few boxes from the truck before I forget about them.” The men all shared a worried look but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Well hold on and one of us will go with you.” Hideyoshi’s smile was kind but MC only shook her head.

“No, seriously it’s ok. You guys have been more than enough help already. There should only be two or three boxes left, and they’re not heavy either.” Not giving them a chance to change her mind MC slipped through the door, and the men sat there stunned until Hideyoshi laughed.

“Well she’s certainly stubborn. I just hope she doesn’t run into Ieyasu or anyone like that. He's always grumpy when he comes home from work. If they run into each other she might move away before getting settled if that happens.” He laughed at the notion but noticed how antsy Mitsunari was now. “I’m sure she’ll be fine either way.” He said casually as he reached for another piece of pizza. Without a word Mitsunari stood up and left the apartment. Hideyoshi smiled in triumph and Masanori rolled his eyes.

“I take it that was part of your plan?” Hideyoshi blinked his doe like eyes at his roommate and tilted his head in confusion.

“I have no idea what you mean.” He was feigning innocence but his smile was alight with mischief.  Outside the building MC was carrying three boxes, all stacked high in her hands. They weren’t terribly heavy but she could barely see over them as it was. However she had made it to the lobby and that made her proud. She was trying to make her way across the lobby when the weight of the boxes suddenly became lighter. MC saw that Mitsunari had taken two of the boxes but didn’t seem happy about it.

“Mitsunari what are you doing?” She didn’t mean to sound so surprised but she was. He only frowned at her question but then looked almost bored.

“What does it look like I’m doing? For someone who reads so much you really are a dullard.” He turned around on his heel and headed for the elevator. MC was still stunned but managed to catch up with him before the doors closed.

“Well thank you. You really didn’t have to go so much trouble though.” She kept her face forward but smiled all the same. It made her happy that Mitsunari didn’t seem to hater her as much as she thought. She expected the elevator ride to be silent until Mitsunari broke it.

“I apologize for suddenly leaving earlier. It was very rude of me.” His words surprised her but they only made her smile grow. She looked over at him and saw that his cheeks were dusted pink. MC was in awe. Every time she thought she had Mitsunari figured out she got a glimpse of something else. It made her wonder what other sides he was hiding

“There’s no need to apologize. If anything I’m sorry if you got the impression that you weren’t welcome or something.” Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at her and only sighed.

“Don’t flatter yourself. I had forgotten to turn my kettle off in my apartment so I went to do that.” His voice was blunt but she felt good to hear she wasn’t the reason. If Mitsunari had been honest he wasn’t sure why he left. When he first saw MC his mind was blank for the first time and that freaked him out.

“Well I’m glad you remembered then.” Mitsunari nodded and they stayed silent until the doors opened on their floor. “Hey would like to help me get my library in order tomorrow? If you’re not busy that is.” He gave her a skeptical look but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Why do you want my help?” He was genuinely curious. His first impression clearly wasn’t good and he doubted that his company would be any better.

“Well as helpful as Sakon and the others are I don’t really trust them with my books. And Hideyoshi told me that you like books so I thought you might actually enjoy it.” She shrugged as they got closer to the apartment. Mitsunari was curious to see what kind of books she had but didn’t know if he wanted to be alone with her. There was something odd about her that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“I get off work at five tomorrow. I’ll come over at six.” She smiled at him not bothering to hide her happiness. It brought a small smile to his own lips. The idea of spending the evening organizing books didn’t sound bad to him at all.


	2. Just a Friend

About a month had passed since MC had moved in and things seemed good. She often saw Hideyoshi and Sakon, but she hadn’t really seen much of Mitsunari since he helped her organize her library. He had left her his phone number with her so they texted on occasion but it was short lived conversations. Normally about books or about how the day was. After checking her phone for the hundredth time she sighed and Hideyoshi frowned at her. “Is there something wrong with your drink?” When Hideyoshi found out that she worked close to him they began taking lunch breaks together much like today. However MC wasn’t particularly hungry so she had just ordered a smoothie. She shook her head at his question and smiled.

“No nothing like that.” She bit the inside of her cheek debating how much to tell Hideyoshi. “I guess I’m just confused about something.” Hideyoshi gave her a knowing look and nodded his head.

“Is it Mitsunari?” Her eyes widened in surprise but then again she knew that Hideyoshi was quicker than he let on. So she nodded before taking a drink of her smoothie. “Thought as much. What’s got you so confused about him?” Letting out another sigh MC toyed with her straw as she tried to sort everything in her head.

“I don’t know. I just thought that after we hung out a few weeks ago we’d at least be friends, but I haven’t seen him since, and we barely text or anything. Sometimes I get a hello from him if we catch each in the hall but that’s it. It’s frustrating because I thought we’d at least be friendly neighbors or something, but I feel almost like he avoids me. But he left me his number so that doesn’t make sense.” She sighed and rested her forehead on the table. “I feel dumb for being so worried about it too. It’s just strange.” Hideyoshi began to laugh and she snapped her head up giving him a confused look.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just really funny because Mitsunari hates giving his number to people. Sakon has been trying to get it for years so guard your phone.” MC’s eyes widened a bit and Hideyoshi smiled. “All joking aside though I’ve known Mitsunari for a long time and this is how he is. He’s been through a lot and has trouble getting close to people, but if your patience enough then he really is a great person to know. He just doesn’t handle emotions very well, is very blunt, and oblivious to other people’s feelings.” Hideyoshi smiled at her and she suddenly felt more at ease. Though it hadn’t come from Mitsunari himself it felt good to know more about him. “I can’t speak for him personally but I think you’re great, and anyone who doesn’t want to be your friend is missing out.” His smile was nothing but friendly but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that she had come to recognize. MC blushed a little at his statement but appreciated his honesty.

“Thank I guess. So what makes him so different with you?” Hideyoshi raised an eyebrow and MC explained. “That night I met all of you he looked so happy talking to you. In fact he’s completely different when he talks to you. I’m pretty sure if he had a tail it would fly off from wagging so much.” They both smiled in amusement at that picture but Hideyoshi only shrugged.

“I mean we dated for a long time so maybe that’s why.” His face was completely flat as he said it. MC’s eyes went wide and she nearly spit out her drink. This was enough to crack Hideyoshi’s mask and he began laughing. “I’m joking.” He said through strained laughter. Once he composed himself he gave her an apologetic smile. “I really was joking. Mitsunari and I have never dated. It’s just a joke that we’ve made in our circle.” She glared at him and he chuckled. “The truth is we went to the same highschool together and he just kinda took to me I guess. Then I was his boss for a really long time after school and he was completely devoted employ. In fact he kept refusing his promotion until I told him directly to take it. So if anything I’d say it’s just admiration and friendship. Kinda how Sakon is with Mitsunari.” He was laughing again but MC nodded. She never knew there was so much to their relationship. It was actually kinda funny when she thought about it. “Now it’s my turn to ask you a question.” Hideyoshi’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He had another mischievous look on his face but MC nodded anyway. “Why all the interest in Mitsunari? Do you like him or something?” The teasing tone in his voice made it hard for her not to blush but she fought it off.

“What? No!” Her voice nearly cracked as she denied Hideyoshi’s question. Taking a second to compose herself she looked down at her cup. “I’ve just never met someone like him so I’m curious.” She took a drink of her smoothie and looked at the window. Hideyoshi wasn’t sure if she was actually lying or just in denial. It was obvious to everyone that there was some kind of interest between them. Mitsunari always asked about her and now she was asking about him. Suddenly Hideyoshi’s mind was filled with ways to tease the both of them and make this fun for him.

“Well that’s good to hear.” MC gave him a curious look but he only smiled that same smile. “I’d hate to have any competition.” He winked at her and scarlett flooded her cheeks. Not knowing what else to do MC stood up and grabbed her jacket. 

“I need to get back to work. My lunch break is almost over. See you later Hideyoshi.” She knew it was rude but his words caught her off guard and she needed to leave before she said something she’d regret. Hideyoshi watched her leave and felt bad. He had only been half serious but he could tell that he hit a nerve. Sighing to himself he also decided to just head back to work. MC was about a block from the cafe but couldn’t stop thinking about what Hideyoshi had said. If Hideyoshi really did want to date her that would make just being friends with everyone harder. She was so lost in thought that she didn’t see the person she was about to crash into until she began to fall down. However instead of meeting the sidewalk she felt an arm around her waist. When she opened her eyes she was met icy sapphire blue ones, paired with navy colored hair. It was Mitsunari. “Oh hello.” Mitsunari’s brows furrowed together and he let her go after making sure she wouldn’t fall again.

“What kind of dullard are you? Do you always say hello after blindly crashing into someone?” He huffed in annoyance but it was enough to bring her back to her senses.

“Sorry about that. I just didn’t expect to run into you so I was surprised.” This was turning out to be a strange afternoon. “You’re not hurt or anything are you?” He wasn’t expecting her question but scoffed at it all the same.

“Of course not.” He paused and his face softened so much that he almost looked shy. “Are you alright though?” His question was surprise to her but it was nice to know that he was concerned. MC nodded and took a step back in order to show that she was fine, but found herself off balance. Mitsunari used his arms to steady her and frowned. “Guess that answers that.” Mitsunari began to look around for somewhere she could sit down.

“No I’m fine. The heel of my shoe seems to of broken though.” MC frowned and looked down at her broken shoe. “It’s alright though. I have an extra pair at work.” She was about to take the shoes off when she found herself being lifted up into the air. “Whaaa! Mitsunari what are you doing?” Though she was surprised she didn’t dare move. His grey turtleneck smelled like books and citrus and it relaxed her a little bit.

“Just calm down. You obviously can’t walk with a broken heel.” His voice was flat and matter of fact but it didn’t do anything about their closeness.

“Yeah, but I could of just taken them off and walked barefoot.” Mitsunari glared at her before sitting her down on a bench. Once his smell was gone MC felt a little lonely.

“Stop being such an idiot and wait here.” She nodded and watched as he crossed the street and disappeared into store. When he came back he was holding a box and handed it to MC. “Here.” Curious MC opened the box and inside there was a new pair of shoes. At first glance they looked like plain black shoes, but when the light hit them right they had a blue shine to them. She looked at Mitsunari in disbelief. It was completely unnecessary but also the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

“You didn’t have to do that Mitsunari. It’s really too much.” She was going to give the box back to him but he was too fast. Mitsunari grabbed the shoes and knelt down in front of her. He gently grabbed her ankle and took off the broken pair of shoes. His touch made MC feel like she was on fire but it also felt familiar and nice. In the back of her mind there was a voice begging for more of his touch. Then just as fast as it came the warmth was gone along with the voice. MC looked at her feet and saw that she had the new shoes on her feet and the broken ones were in the box. “You really didn’t have to do that, but thank you. I’ll pay you back for the shoes.” He frowned again and let out an exasperated sigh. Mitsunari couldn’t tell if she was being stupid or just plain stubborn. It was perfectly obvious why he bought the shoes, at least to him.

“Don’t worry about it.” Another look of shock washed over her and he rolled his eyes. “You broke your shoe because you ran into me. So it was only right that I replace them. It’s also highly unsanitary to walk barefoot you dullard.” He hadn’t meant for that to sound so harsh but she only smiled. This had Mitsunari’s mind going blank again. How could someone smile so sweetly at someone like him? “Try not to run into anyone else like a dullard.” That was all he said before turning on his heel and leaving her alone on the bench. MC watched him leave still somewhat in shock but her ringing phone pulled her back to reality. She was past due back at work and had to sprint there. That moment lingered on both their minds and neither one was able to focus. When the day finally ended MC dashed home hoping to get a chance to properly thank Mitsunari but she didn’t see him. Not long after she had been home there was a knock at her door. When she found Hideyoshi on the other side she immediately tensed up and he noticed.

“Hey I just came by because I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was only teasing when I said that. I’m sorry it made you so uncomfortable.” MC could tell that he meant it by the way he carried himself. It made her feel better that he wasn’t serious about it and all the tension left her body.

“It’s alright Hideyoshi. Thank you for coming all this way to apologize that means a lot. Also I should apologize too. You’re my friend and it was rude of me to leave like that. I should of at least explained or something.” Hideyoshi held up a hand and stopped her from saying anymore. His smile was kind but also bitter sweet.

“You don’t have to explain anything. I crossed a line and that’s that. Something I never should of done with a friend.” She smiled at him and that was enough to make him feel better. “Well that’s all I came by say. Have a good night.”

“You too Hideyoshi.” With that she closed the door and Hideyoshi was left standing in the hall. He was about to head back to his place when a voice called out to him.

“Hideyoshi? What are you doing here?” He turned and saw Mitsunari standing by his own door. Hideyoshi smiled at him and turned to face him.

“Oh I was just apologizing to MC. I said something that upset her while we were having lunch. Are you just getting home?” Mitsunari nodded as he began to unlock his door. “I see. Well do you want to come over for dinner at my place? It’s been a while since you’ve had Ichimatsu’s cooking. Mitsunari gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Sounds good. I’ll just drop my stuff off inside and change. Then I’ll be down.” Hideyoshi nodded and began to walk away. Mitsunari stopped in his doorway and looked after Hideyoshi. “Hideyoshi.” His friend stopped and looked back at him with a confused look. “Are you going to invite her too?” It was obvious who he meant and Hideyoshi only shrugged.

“I doubt she’ll come if I ask. When we had lunch I sorta teased her about wanting to date her, and she didn’t take it very well.” He laughed nervously. “If you want to ask her to come I bet she will though. All she did at lunch was talk about you.” Hideyoshi shrugged as if that bit of information didn’t mean anything, but it had shook Mitsunari. His eyes went wide and there a a pink color to his cheeks.

“Why on Earth was she talking about me?” Mitsunari could barely get the words out. The idea seemed so poposterious that he didn’t believe it. Hideyoshi again shrugged but smiled this time.

“She thinks you’ve been avoiding her since the last time you guys hung out.” Mitsunari opened his mouth to speak but Hideyoshi’s smile stopped him. “I told her that wasn’t the case since you obviously like her. I mean you gave her your phone number right?” Mitsunari bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t really know what he felt toward MC. When they talked about books he was fine but that wasn’t the case most of the time. Most of the time when he was around her he didn’t know what to do. It was like his brain quit working and that scared him.

“I’m just being a decent neighbor. She’s still a dullard.” Mitsunari huffed before hurrying into his apartment. Hideyoshi chuckled to himself in the hall as he headed back to his own apartment. After changing Mitsunari stood outside MC’s door debating whether or not to knock. It wasn’t until he heard something shatter followed by curses that he knocked. “MC, it’s Mitsunari. Can I come in?” It took all his restraint to not just barge in and he felt his heart speed up the longer it took her to answer. “MC?”

“Yeah. It’s fine, you can come in.” Her voice sounded a little panicked but at least she was able to answer. He slowly opened the door and prayed that everything was ok. When he got into the apartment he found her over by the sink running water. “Just watch your step.”

“It sounded like something broke. Is everything ok?” He scanned the living room and found a bunch of broken glass beside the TV.

“Yeah. I had a glass shelf over by the TV but it fell and shattered when I tried putting books on it. Then I cut my hand while trying to clean it up.” Mitsunari was beside her in a second and grabbing her hand. “It’s really not that bad.” It wouldn’t stop bleeding and Mitsunari frowned.

“Honestly. How can someone who reads so much be such an idiot? I helped you organize your library so I know you have medical books. You clearly need to go to the hospital.” Mitsunari grabbed a dish towel and wrapped it around her hand. “Let’s go.” MC only stared at him and began laughing. He was so freaked out that it was almost cute. “Why on Earth are you laughing? Have you lost that much blood already?” She shook her head and was pulling something out of the cabinet.

“I don’t need to go to the hospital for something so small. Yeah it’s bleeding a lot but it’s small enough that it will clot up with pressure.” Mitsunari wasn’t happy with anything that she was saying. He was certain that she needed medical attention. It was a small cut but it looked deep and seemed to be bleeding faster than normal. The fact that she seemed to be avoiding it was only even more infuriating. When MC turned around Mitsunari was looming over her and she was soon pinned against the counter. “Mitsunari?” Her voice was barely a whisper as the smell of books and citrus overwhelmed her.

“Please just let me take you to the hospital. I don’t like seeing my friends hurt if I can help them.” His words were strained and MC didn’t know how to feel about it. He had just called her his friend and he seemed so worried, all for a little cut.

“Alright, we’ll go.” Relief washed over Mitsunari and he moved away from her. “But if I’m right and they can’t do anything but glue it then you have to take me to the bookstore and buy me whatever book I choose.” It sounded like a childish thing to bet but in that moment it was all she wanted. The last thing she expected Mitsunari to do was smile at her.

“Alright and if you’re wrong you have to buy me a book of my choosing.” The tension from her injury had left the two of them and she nodded in agreement. “So do you have a car I can drive or should we take mine?” MC was grabbing her purse but he noticed that she didn’t grab any keys.

“I don’t have a car so you’ll have to drive.” He nodded and they walked out into the hall. While Mitsunari was grabbing his keys MC waited in the hall until Sakon and Masanori came around the corner.

“Yo MC! What’s up?” She quickly hid her wrapped up hand behind her back and smiled at the two. “What are you doing out in the hall?”

“Oh I’m waiting on Mitsunari. We’re going to the bookstore.” They both gave her surprised stares she pretended not to notice. Then Mitsunari came out of his door and completely ignored the other two people in the hall.

“MC are you ready to go to the,”

“Bookstore. Yep let’s go.” Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

“Did you manage to hit your head too? We’re going to the bookstore after we,” MC lightly kicked his shin and he glared at her. “What is your problem?” He noticed that she looked a little pale and then he finally looked at the two in the hall. They seemed just as confused as he was. “Why are you two here?” They didn’t answer and he suddenly lost interest in their reason. “Well anyway. Tell Hideyoshi that something else came up so you guys can eat without me. Let’s go MC.” She nodded and they headed toward the elevator. While they waited on it to come up Mitsunari decided to ask about her strange behavior. “Why were you acting so strange? Are you feeling ill or something?” The doors opened and she just shrugged before walking in.

“I just didn’t want them to find out that we were going to the hospital. They just would of made a big fuss and try to come with us. Am I wrong?” She did have a point but he still didn’t understand why she still looked so nervous. “Plus they don’t need to waste the energy worrying about something so small. I already feel bad enough that I ruined your evening plans.” Mitsunari only rolled his eyes and reached out to pinch her arm. “Ow! What was that for?” She stared at him in disbelief but his expression remained unreadable.

“For thinking things you have no proof of. I never said you ruined my evening so you have no reason to think so. Besides I was only going to go because Hideyoshi invited me. But ending the night in the bookstore sounds good too.” There was a ghost of a smile to his lips as he said it and MC appreciated his honesty. It was very refreshing. They walked out of the building and she followed Mitsunari to his car. It was a simple white car but still looked sleek and elegant. When she got over to the passenger side she was surprised that Mitsunari had followed her and opened the door for her. “Well don’t just stand there gawking, get in.” MC did as she was told and soon they were off. The wait in the emergency room was long and Mitsunari was helping MC fill out her paperwork. However he couldn’t get his heart to calm down for the life of him. He knew that MC was still bleeding because the spot on dishtowel had only grown. “Are you sure you feel alright? Your hand is still bleeding.” MC covered her injured hand with her good one and smiled at him.

“I feel fine. And it stopped bleeding a little bit ago.” She was actually pretty sure that was a lie but she didn’t want to worry him more. Mitsunari looked her over and frowned at her pale complection. He missed the pink that usually colored her cheeks. “Hey can I ask you something?” He only nodded looking as uninterested as always. So MC swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and continued to look him in the eye. “Earlier when you said you don’t like to see your friends hurt if you can help them, does that mean you consider me a friend?” The was a second of surprise on his face and MC couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. Irritated that she would ask such a dumb question Mitsunari jabed her forehead with his index finger.

“Of course we’re friends. Why else would I give you my number or drag you over to the hospital? At this point I spend more time with you than I do Hideyoshi.” He sounded so straightforward about it. As if it was so obvious and it made her laugh. Here she was overthinking everything but according to him she was on Hideyoshi’s level. “What on earth is so funny?” His brows were creased together in a confused scowl and it almost made her want to laugh more.

“Nothing. I was just starting to think that you didn’t like me and were avoiding me or something.” Mitsunari rolled his eyes and suddenly looked bored.

“And why on earth would you think that?” She only shrugged and leaned back on her chair.

“Well after you helped me with my books you gave me your number. So I figured we’d at least talk more or something.” It wasn’t sadness in her voice but the loneliness that made Mitsunari feel bad. He recognized that feeling better than most.

“MC.” A nurse called her name before he could say anymore and he nearly frowned. They stood up and followed her back to a room. MC sat down on the bed and the nurse began to take her vitals. “Your blood pressure seems a little low, but that could just be from the blood loss. How did the injury occur?” MC told the nurse about what had happened and the nurse seemed satisfied with the information she gathered. “Alright the doctor will be with you shortly.” MC nodded and the nurse left the room. The silence filled the room and Mitsunari noticed that MC was shaking. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Soon the smell of books was all around her and it helped her relax

“You wouldn’t be so cold if you were wearing a proper shirt.” He glared at the tanktop she was wear and a blush creeped onto his cheeks. “Honestly do you have any shame?” His eyes darted around the room and MC couldn’t help but smile. Mitsunari was always so cool and collected but to see him blush because of a tank top was almost cute. She wondered what other sides to him there were.

“Well to be fair I didn’t really plan on leaving the house once I got home. Thank you for the jacket though.” He waved her thanks off and sat back down in the chair. Silence filled the room again but Mitsunari didn’t mind. He needed to pull his thoughts together. MC looked down at her hands and noticed that she was still shaking a little. Weather it was from nerves or blood loss she wasn’t sure but having Mitsunari there did help her feel at ease. “Also I’m glad it’s you here. I think that’s the only reason I’ve stayed so calm.” Mitsunari raised an eyebrow at her but she wasn’t looking at him. She had leaned back on the cot and was staring at the ceiling.

“What does that even mean?” She glanced at him and she bit her lip. Mitsunari had been nothing but honest with her so she didn’t think it would hurt to be a little honest back.

“I was sick a lot as a kid so I was always in the hospital. So now I tend to get a little worked up when I have to go to them. Especially since needles are involved. In fact I try to avoid going them if I can.” Mitsunari was surprised to say the least. As much as she smiled he never would’ve guessed that she was so afraid of something. Though knowing this now finally made sense of her behavior earlier. Mitsunari still wanted to know why she was glad he was here though.

“Still doesn’t explain why your glad I’m here. Hideyoshi would do a better job comforting you.” He sounded almost sad when he said it, like he actually believed it. However MC had to stifle a laugh. “What was that about?” She sat up and finally looked at him.

“Sorry. Hideyoshi being here would just feel awkward. I’m still not sure if he was actually flirting or joking earlier today.” That was what Hideyoshi had told him earlier too. Hearing it again only gave him this heavy feeling in his stomach.

“Which did you want it to be?” The question surprised both of them but MC wasted no time answering.

“I hope he was joking.” Mitsunari raised his eyebrow as if needing an explanation. “I mean Hideyoshi is great and all but I’ve never really had a boyfriend before. However I know I wouldn’t want to date someone like him.” This was a shock to Mitsunari because the thought of someone rejecting Hideyoshi at all was bizarre. “It’s hard for me to tell when he’s joking about things and that stresses me out. I’m also not as comfortable with is as I seem to be with you.” She was going to say more but there was a knock at the door followed by the doctor coming in.

“Hello MC. How are you feeling?” Mitsunari saw how nervous she became when talking to the doctor. So he got up and stood behind her. The doctor took the dishtowel off her hand and set it on a tray. The cut was still red with fresh blood, and more spilled out when the doctor pushed on it. “Well normally for a cut this small we’d glue it, however it’s in a spot that gets a lot of pressure, and it’s rather deep. So I’d like to try stitching it.” MC nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. The doctor looked over her chart with a concerned look. “Due to your condition and history I’d also like to run a couple of other test just to make sure you’re ok.” MC tensed at the words and swallowed.

“That’s ok. I really feel fine. Just a little tired. Plus I’m going to see my regular doctor in a couple of days, so he’ll want to run clean test.” Her voice was shaky and it made Mitsunari wonder just what kind of test they were. The doctor frowned at her and looked as if he was going to argue but ended up nodding.

“Alright but I’m still going to give you some fluids to try and get your blood pressure back up.” She knew the doctor wasn’t asking so she didn’t bother to fight him on it. The doctor put a temporary bandage around her hand and smiled. “Try not to move too much. I’ll be right back with the suture kits, and a nurse will be in to put an IV in.” MC didn’t say anything but nodded. Once the doctor was gone MC’s nerves didn’t settle and Mitsunari wasn’t sure what to do. Comforting people was far from his wheelhouse but he found himself wanting to do it for her.

“Looks like you win the bet.” He frowned at her words but knew she was just covering up her fear. “What kind of book were you thinking about getting?” Sighing Mitsunari pulled his chair closer to the bed and sat down. He honestly hadn’t thought about it much. Normally he only went to bookstores when he was stressed. He would walk along the isles and pick something that caught his attention.

“I’m not sure yet. The Art of War is one of my favorites but I already own a copy of it. So I’ll probably get something about marketing strategy or sales.” MC nodded hanging onto every word. Mitsunari was going to end it there but something told him that he should keep talking. “However there is one author I enjoy who writes fiction. He writes stories that take place in feudal Japan and the main character is a great strategist who is also blessed by a fox demon.” His eyes were bright with excitement as he talked about the books. He talked about the overlying themes, character development, and accuracy to the era it was written in. It was a great distraction for MC. Mitsunari noticed this and when the doctor and nurse came back in he did his best to keep talking to her. “That’s enough about my favorite book though. Tell me about yours.” He thought it was a fair question and it seemed to have her thinking.

“That’s a very unfair question, but I’d have to say probably The Picture of Dorian Grey. It’s the one I’ve read the most next to Pride and Prejudice.” Her face twisted in panic as she felt the doctor start on her hand but Mitsunari poked her forehead before she could look away.

“Why do you like those two books so much?” The bright lighting of the hospital was nothing compared to the cool blue of Mitsunari’s eyes. Like a sea of sapphires. They burned with determination. As if it was his soul mission to keep her distracted, but in the bright light she could see light blue flecks that gave them a softness.

“I like Dorian Grey for it’s sense of justice and I always admired Elizabeth in Pride and Prejudice. Although when I was a child I always read stories like Alice and Wonderland. My brothers liked it when I would read Peter Pan.” This was news to Mitsunari but talking to her seemed to be helping so he thought of more questions.

“I didn’t know you had brothers. What are their names?” She took a deep breath but didn’t look away from Mitsunari.

“Malachi is the oldest, then Ethan, and Cory is the youngest. I’m older than all of them though.” She paused and her breath was shaky. “Mitsunari you have really pretty eyes.” Then her head slumped back onto the pillow as she fell unconscious. Mitsunari was suddenly in a panic when he heard the doctor sigh.

“I was afraid this would happen.” Mitsunari looked to the doctor for answers, who smiled at his concern. “Don’t worry she’s ok. This happens to hemophiliacs when they lose blood. I don’t think her fear of needles helped much either.” The doctor was finished with her hand just as a nurse came in to place the IV. “She’ll be fine once we give her some vitamins and she rest. Are you her boyfriend or something?” Mitsunari shook his head and looked back to MC.

“Of course not. She’s my neighbor and my friend. Are you sure she’s going to be ok?” The doctor nodded and handed Mitsunari a bundle of papers.

“I see. Well she’s free to go whenever she wakes up. Just try to keep her calm when she wakes up. The blood loss and panic she had might make her freak out a bit. It will take a moment for her cognition to catch up and remember what’s happened.” Mitsunari nodded and the doctor left the room. He sat back down next to MC and thought over everything that had happened. He wasn’t sure how but he had a feeling that after tonight things would change between them. It was a thought that had his nerves on edge and he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. His cheeks heated up as he thought of the last words she said to him. Why she had said something so stupid he had no idea. Even worse he had no idea why he liked it so much. There was so much about her that he hated but he also wanted to learn more.

“You really an insufferable dullard.” The frustration in his voice was obvious as he sat back down next to the bed. However he quickly became restless and went to see if he could hunt down a book to read. When MC woke up she saw nothing but harsh light and an unfamiliar ceiling. Panic squeezed at her heart and she bolted up. There was a sharp tug on her hand and she saw the IV in it. She was about to pull it out when a different set of hands grabbed hers. “What do you think you’re doing?” MC looked at the person with her and was met with Mitsunari’s sharp sapphire eyes. He saw the fear in her eyes slowly fade away only to be replaced with confusion.

“Mitsunari? What, how?” The memories of everything that had happened were slowly coming back. He watched her as she remembered everything until her cheeks turned pink and she looked down at her lap. “Sorry about all that.” She moved her hand out from under Mitsunari’s and carefully began to remove her IV.

“You should really let a doctor or nurse do that. You’re hardly a medical professional.” A short and bitter laugh escaped her lips but she only continued to remove it.

“Trust me. It’s just muscle memory at this point.” She finished removing it and Mitsunari had to admit that she seemed to have done it before. Once it was out she stood up from the bed and wobbled a little. Mitsunari moved to help her but she righted herself before he could. MC grabbed her purse and smiled at him. “Well I guess we should get moving before the book store closes. I owe you a book after all.” His brows knit together in frustration at how she small she thought the situation was. He wanted to keep her in that room and voice all of those frustrations building inside of him. However she was already walking away and he had no choice to follow her. The car ride to the bookstore was silent and Mitsunari was glad for it. The last thing he wanted was to say something unlike him, so he vowed not to say any thing until he could pull himself together. MC was also quiet but mostly because she was tired. She also still felt embarrassed that Mitsunari had seen her act so strange. It was the first time anyone other than her family had seen her like that and it made her feel uneasy. It was a part of her life that she would rather keep hidden cause it made people treat her like glass.

“We’re here.” Mitsunari’s curt voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she managed to smile at him. They walked inside and both of them felt more at home. MC was the first to move toward a section and Mitsunari followed her. She went to the fiction section and began to look through all the books. The way she gently dragged her touch across the spines almost entranced Mitsunari. It was like his head was in a fog and she was the only thing he could see clearly. When she disappeared into the next isle he was finally able to shake the feeling. This time he didn’t follow her but went all the way across the store. MC hadn’t realized that Mitsunari was gone until she turned to ask him a question. She held the books she had picked out against her chest and set to look for him. However she had looked in almost section but couldn’t find him. He wasn’t in the business section, or the war strategies section. She even went back to see if he was in fiction but no luck. Sighing she decided to just wait up by the counter. Normally she would just leave but she honestly didn’t know where she was in and she doubted that buses ran this late. When she got up to the counter she saw a familiar head of navy hair standing by it. Mitsunari saw her finally approaching the check out desk and a slight crease of annoyance formed on his brow. “It’s about time you dullard. I’ve waiting here forever.” MC’s jaw dropped and she glared at him.

“I was literally looking for you the whole time. I had a question to ask you but you just disappeared so I tried to find you.” Mitsunari’s eyes widened and shock, which made her feel a bit better. He quickly recovered from the shock and raised an eyebrow at you.

“What question could you possibly have to ask me?” Not answering she simply handed him the book she was holding.

“Is this the book you were talking about earlier?” Mitsunari nodded and handed it back to her.

“Yes but why do you want to know?” He was giving her a curious look but she couldn’t see it because she was looking at the book.

“The way you talk about it made me want to read it so I decided to get it.” She smiled softly as she read the back of the book. It was a simple enough reason to anyone else, but to Mitsunari it seemed to be more. She hadn’t even read the book yet but she already looked captivated by it. So he snatched it from her hands and proceeded to the check out desk. “Hey what are you doing?” MC trailed after him and he scoffed.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m paying for the books so you can go home and rest.” MC’s eyes went wide and she was at a loss for words.

“Why? I lost the bet so I’m supposed to pay” Mitsunari continued to ignore her as the clerk continued to ring up the books. “Seriously though I’m perfectly capable of paying for them. I really don’t mind.” Before she could say anything more Mitsunari pressed a lean finger to her lips.

“Would you shut up already. I was never going to let you pay for them regardless. Honestly use that brain of yours if you can.” He took the bag from the clerk and headed toward the exit. MC followed after him still not sure what was happening.

“But why though?” He was still ignoring her but that only made her want to push the issue more “I’m not getting in the car until you answer me.” Thinking she had gotten the upper hand she stood outside the car. Mitsunari however only gave her a bored look and shrugged.

“Suit yourself. You can get your book later then.” He then got into the car and started it up. MC held her ground though until he began to pull the car out of it’s parking space. Then it occurred to her that he was actually going to leave her in the parking lot. So she jolted forward and yanked the passenger door open. Once she was in Mitsunari wasted no time pulling out of the lot and driving home. Neither of them said anything due to their pride. MC was angry and Mitsunari was, well he was Mitsunari. He just assumed she was tired and wanted to rest. Even as they rode the elevator up no one said anything. It wasn’t until they were both in front of their own doors that the silence was broken, not by either of them though.

“There you two are! Everyone was wondering if you guys were coming back tonight.” Hideyoshi was behind them with a teasing smile. He looked at the two of them and his smile only grew when he saw MC wearing Mitsunari’s jacket. “Looks like you guys had a good time regardless though.” Mitsunari’s brows were so pressed together that they might of stayed that way if Hideyoshi wouldn’t have noticed MC hiding her hand behind her back. “What are you hiding behind your back? Did Mitsunari actually buy you something? Let me see it.” He moved forward to try and peek behind her but before he could go any further Mitsunari stepped in between them. Hideyoshi stopped in surprise and just blinked at him.

“Hideyoshi stop. She’s injured.” This was enough to make Hideyoshi step back and MC sighed. Normally she’d be angry at someone but blabbering about her business but she was too tired to care right now.

“What happened?” Hideyoshi’s face was serious as he looked over at MC. “Are you ok?” Sighing MC put her hand back to her side and Hideyoshi saw the bandages wrapped around it.

“I cut it on some glass earlier and needed to get stitches. Nothing to get all worked up about. Mitsunari just happened to be out in the hall when it happened I guess.” He blushed a little when she said that because he knew that wasn’t true but he’d die before correcting her. “Any way I have to go and clean up the mess and take my medicine. Night guys.” She ducked into her apartment before either of them could say anything more to her. This left Mitsunari frowning and Hideyoshi was just stunned.

“That dullard forgot her book and took my jacket.” His grumbling only made Hideyoshi smile.

“Well then maybe you should go get it.” Hideyoshi pointed to the door but Mitsunari only scowled and went into his apartment. He left the door open and Hideyoshi followed him. “You seem a lot more agitated than normal. What’s going on?” Mitsunari sank down into his chair and sighed.

“I honestly wish I knew. I just get so confused around her it’s infuriating. Then she had to go and say that weird stuff at the hospital and pass out like a dullard. And she’s always smiling like an idiot. Why do you think that is?” Hideyoshi could only smile but he felt bad for his friend. It was obvious to Hideyoshi what was going on but he felt that telling Mitsunari would be cheating.

“Well normal people would just spend time with the person but since this is you, maybe you should try doing some reading on the subject.” This really seemed to make Mitsunari perk up. How he hadn’t thought of that yet he’d never know.

“Brilliant as always Hideyoshi.” Mitsunari’s smile was soft and grateful as he went over to his bag and pulled out his laptop. Hideyoshi smiled and took this as his que to leave. Mitsunari was oblivious but he was also smart. So Hideyoshi knew he’d figure it out eventually. He only wished he wasn’t in the same boat.


	3. More Than Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY HEAVY NSFW

The next morning MC woke up to a knock on her door. It was seven in the morning on her day off and she was ready to curse whoever was there. However she lost all of her nerve when she opened the door and found Mitsunari on the other side. “Mm-Mitsunari!” She hurriedly closed her sweater over her chest and cursed herself for not putting a bra on. “What, what are you doing here?” She stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. He frowned when he saw that the broken glass on the floor.

“I came over to retrieve my jacket but that will have to wait since I apparently have show you how to clean up. Honestly why must I have a dullard like you as a neighbor.” MC knew it was a rhetorical question but she still felt annoyed by it.

“It’s not like I didn’t try. Last night I was tired and everytime I tried to clean it up I just kept cutting my fingers and then my mom called. So I just gave up and fell asleep.” She picked up Mitsunari’s jacket from the back of the couch and handed it to him. When she did he saw several bandaids on her uninjured hand. He took the jacket but grabbed her hand to inspect it. This was only the second time Mitsunari had touched her and it still managed make her whole body feel warm. He looked at her hand as if he was studying it and suddenly it made sense why. He was worried about her. “Mitsunari I’m fine. I promise.” He looked up at her finally with a serious look.

“Could of fooled me. Your hand feels like ice. Are you sure the bleeding has stopped?” MC modded but didn’t take her hand from Mitsunari’s hold.

“Yes I’m sure. And I’m always cold actually. Perks of being a hemophiliac.” Mitsunari gave her another serious look and she shrugged. “I assume the doctor told you at least that much last night.” He nodded and she sighed. “Thought so. I’m sure you already know what that means but it caused a lot of problems when I was younger. I would hide cuts and other injuries from my mom and would end up with an infection. My mom probably would of put me on lock down if she didn’t have her hands full with my brothers. For most of my life though she wouldn’t let me do anything I wanted. I couldn’t hang out with classmates, join clubs, or anything like that. Just getting her to let me work in the restaurant was nothing short of a miracle.” She realized she had said far too much and this time she did take her hand away from Mitsunari’s. “I’m sorry. I tend not to have a filter when I first wake up. You must be bored out of your mind listening to me babble.” She moved the the kitchen and Mitsunari followed her.

“There you go again assuming things that aren’t true. If I was as bored as you claim I would of already left.” His voice was blunt as always. MC was starting to see that Mitsunari wasn’t as easy to read as most people. “Now if your done being a dullard, where is your broom at?” MC only gave him a curious look and he only sighed. “So I clean up the glass and keep you from getting more injuries.” This earned him a glare from MC.

“You really don’t have to. I’m perfectly capable of doing it, just not right now cause I’m barely awake. Plus I’m sure my mom already told Inuchiyo so I’m sure he’ll be here to yell at me soon anyway.” She put her tea pot on the stove but Mitsunari just began to open doors in search of a broom.

“Even if that mutt comes over I’ll have already cleaned up the glass.” He opened a closet not far from the kitchen and smiled triumphantly as he pulled out a broom. She rolled her eyes at his determination but knew there was no stopping him now. “Besides the only person who could do a worse job cleaning is him. I can’t even imagine what his living space is like.” Mitsunari grumbled as he began cleaning. MC however only laughed.

“From what I hear he stays with his brother when he’s in the city but yes I agree. He is the worst at cleaning.” A small smile graced Mitsunari’s lips. “You should see it when he tries to cook. It’s even worse. Something always gets burnt or blown up. My mom has banned him from all of her kitchens.” This got a chuckle out of Mitsunari as he pictured Inuchiyo trying to cook. MC’s eyes went wide as she listened to Mitsunari’s stifled laughter. She never imagined such a pleasant sound could come from him. When he stopped laughing MC was still smiling at him and Mitsunari noticed.

“What’s got you smiling like such a dullard?” He had a bored look on his face and MC found it hard to believe that this was the same person who was just laughing so beautifully.

“You just laughed. I’ve never heard you laugh before. It sounds nice.” If this had been anyone else he would of thought they were teasing him, but the way she smiled at him seemed full of pure happiness. He turned away from her and focused on cleaning up the rest of the glass. They stayed silent until Mitsunari came back into the kitchen to throw away the glass. “Would you like some tea?” He nodded and she smiled at him again before getting out two mugs. Mitsunari could only watch her as she made the tea until she handed him his. She sat down on a stool and took a sip of her tea.

“Why were you so concerned with being my friend?” He didn’t mean to ask the question but it had been on his mind since Hideyoshi told him about it. MC was caught off guard by the question and her eyes darted down to her tea.

“I honestly don’t know. When I first met you I got this weird feeling. I wanted to get to know you more because your just so different than anyone I’ve ever met. And when I thought you were avoiding me it hurt, because the idea of not getting to know you sucked.” Even though she was talking to Mitsunari it more like she was trying to convince herself. That’s when it dawned on her what she was saying. She liked Mitsunari more than a friend and she felt like such an idiot for not noticing that it happened. “I guess I just think you’re a really good person so I really wanted to be your friend.” She still wasn’t looking at him but she heard Mitsunari set his mug down. Mitsunari had crossed the kitchen and was standing in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her and she finally looked up. She was pinned between the counter and his deep sapphire eyes. There was nothing cold about his eyes this time. In fact they seemed to be swimming with emotion. The flecks of topaz in the deep blue seemed sharper than they did last night.

“And you want to only be my friend, nothing more?” The question made a lump form in MC’s throat but she swallowed it. Her heart was racing and she knew what her answer was but she was afraid to actually say it.

“Mitsunari I want,” the words were on the tip of her toung and his eyes seemed hopeful. Before she could finish her answer her front door flew open and someone was yelling her name. Mitsunari pulled away from her and went back to his tea mug. He moved so fast that she almost didn’t believe he had just been standing in front of her.

“MC are you awake yet?” It was Toshiie’s voice and she rolled her eyes. Mitsunari hid a smile behind his tea at how annoyed she seemed by her knew guest.

“I’ll be right back.” Mitsunari nodded and she left the kitchen. When she got into the living she found Toshiie coming out of the hallway. “I swear to go Inuchiyo. How many times do I have to tell you to knock before just waltzing in like you live here?” She crossed her arms but only received a serious look in return.

“Well what did you expect. I thought the whole point of you moving to the city was so that I could help you with this stuff. So why did I have to find out from your mom that you were in the hospital last night instead of you. I’ve been worried sick about you all night! You wouldn’t even answer your phone!” The tone of his voice made her flinch and he felt bad about it. He hadn’t meant to yell so loud so he took a deep breath ran a hand through his hair. “And if you don’t want people just walking in then maybe you should lock your door.” MC pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

“My door is unlocked because I have company over which you so rudely interrupted. Also if you came here to just yell at me then please just leave.” Toshiie was shocked to say the least. On her days off she was never up before ten. Having someone over at eight in the morning had to of meant that they spent the night and that had him furious. Mitsunari could hear everything from the kitchen and he didn’t like how much Toshiie was yelling at her, but he didn’t move.

“What do you mean by company? Did you actually have someone stay the night?” Her face turned red at the very idea and only made Toshiie more certain in his theory. “Are you even going to try and deny it?” It was taking all of his control not to yell and it showed. Even Mitsunari could hear the strain in his voice.

“God your fucking unbelievable! I don’t owe you any kind of explanation about anything I do. Where I go, and who I spend my time with are none of your business. As for last night I never agreed to tell you shit when I moved here. That was all you and mom. I can take care of myself just fine. You know exactly why I moved here and it had nothing to do with you.” Toshiie sucked in a breath and bit his cheek. She had him and she knew it. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes.

“Fine but can you at least tell me who took you to the hospital? I lied to mom and told her that it was me. She yelled at me for not calling her.” Now MC wasn’t sure how to answer. Especially with everything that had just happened before Toshiie walked in. As she was trying to sort her thoughts out a voice from the kitchen spoke for her.

“I took her. Is that a problem?” Toshiie spun around shocked to find Mitsunari standing in the kitchen doorway holding a coffee mug.

“Mitsunari? How the hell do you two know each other? Did you stay the night with her?” Mitsunari’s brows scrunched together.

“Stop spouting nonsense. I live next door you dullard.” This seemed to calm Toshiie a bit and he looked between the two of them.

“So you two are friends then?” Mitsunari nodded and took a drink of his tea.

“Something like that.” He said it so bluntly but MC almost felt like there was something more to it. She smiled at Mitsunari and nodded.

“Yes, something like that. So anything else you want to complain about or are you satisfied with running my morning for now?” Toshiie frowned at her but sighed.

“Ok I get it. No more coming by without calling. Before I go though do you want to grab dinner sometime this week?” MC sighed and then shrugged.

“I don’t know. Depends on if I work or have other plans. I told a coworker we might go see a movie or something. I’ll let you know.” He nodded at her and let himself out. Once he was gone MC sighed went back to the kitchen to dumped out her now cold tea. “I’m sorry about that Mitsunari. Inuchiyo has this bad habit of speaking for me and trying to protect me.” She began to pour herself another cup of tea but didn’t say anything more. It suddenly felt awkward with Mitsunari’s question still hanging in the air. “We were having such a nice conversation too.” This prompted Mitsunari to finally move closer to her. He did still want an answer to his question but he wasn’t sure if he could handle it.

“You don’t have to answer the question I asked you. I clearly wasn’t in my right mind.” He set his cup down next to MC and the sink. “I should go myself or else I’m going to be late for work.” He turned to leave and MC began to follow him. The whole time her heart was pounding the entire time. He was about to open the door when MC reached out and grabbed his arm. It was a surprise to say the least but neither of them moved. “Well are you going to stare at me or say something?” His expression was unbothered but there was no malice or venom to anything that he said.

“The next time I see you ask me the question again.” It wasn’t that she needed time to think about her answer. She already knew what it was but knowing didn’t help her feel any less afraid. “It wasn’t fair to ask me when I’m half asleep and still recovering.” She could feel her cheeks heading up but she didn’t dare look away Mitsunari. His eyes widened slightly but his brows soon furrowed in that way to show how unsure he was.

“Are you sure?” There was a vulnerability to his voice that he tried to hide but MC picked up on it. She’d come this far so she might as well go through with it. She reached up on the tips of her toes and lightly kissed Mitsunari’s cheek. He instantly became red all the way to his ears. Mouth open in shock his brows knitted together as he stared at her.

“Yes I’m sure.” Not able to say anything Mitsunari hurried out the door and headed straight for work. That morning played over in Mitsunari’s head for weeks. He had felt so in control up until MC kissed him like that. Now his emotions seemed to be all over the place if he even thought of her. It had now been over a month since it happened but he couldn’t bring himself to see her again. MC on the other hand was trying her best to ignore the fact that she might of messed things up with Mitsunari. She had done nothing but work extra hours and pour herself into books. Anything to keep her mind off of it. The only time she really thought about it was at night and that’s when it was the hardest. It made her realize just how deep in this hole she was with Mitsunari. She could barely even open a book without smelling the pages and missing him. Then just by chance one night she turned the corner of the hall and saw Mitsunari unlocking his door. “Mitsunari, hello.” She smiled at him but Mitsunari seemed unaffected by her presence. It was what she expected but it still hurt all the same. She walked over to her own door but paused before unlocking it. This could be her last chance to make things right with Mitsunari. Their feelings may not be equal but she could at least try and be friends with him again. “Hang on a second Mitsunari.” He stopped just short of going through his door but looked over at her with a bored expression. “I’m sorry for how I acted the last time I saw you. I must of misread into the situation and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. So I understand if you’re upset with me.” Her throat began to feel tight and she knew she had to wrap this up before she got over emotional. “That’s all I wanted to say. Have a nice night.” After saying that she quickly went into her own apartment. Mitsunari stood there nearly shell shocked before pulling himself together. The fact that she blamed herself only aggravated him as he went inside and set his things down. Then he saw the book he had bought for her but never actually gave her. Nearly two hours passed when he finally gave up trying to read his own book and snatched up his phone. He sent a quick text and grabbed the book before walking out his door.

MC had just gotten out of the shower when she heard someone knocking on her door. Think that it was probably either Toshiie or Hideyoshi she opened the door. She almost jumped when she saw that it was Mitsunari. He also blinked in surprise when he saw her damp hair clinging to her shoulders. “About time. I texted you over five minutes ago. Here.” He thrust something at her and she looked down at it in shock. It was the book that he had gotten her at the bookstore. She looked at him with somewhat hopeful eyes and he looked nearly bashful. “May I come in?” He didn’t look at her but she could tell that he was nervous about something.

“Of course.” She moved out of the way and opened the door so that he could come in. Once she closed the door it seemed to grow awkward. “Would you like some tea?” He nodded and they headed to the kitchen. MC set the book down on the counter and grabbed a hair clip. She twisted her hair up and began making the tea. Mitsunari couldn’t help but watch her then he noticed that she had a tattered bandage on her upper arm. He walked up to her and gently grabbed her arm.

“What on earth did you do this time?” His face showed his irritation but his voice was full of concern. MC bit her lip and realized she had completely forgotten about that.

“Oh. Yesterday at work I was working late cut my arm. My boss helped my bandage it up but it’s probably ok to take it off now. Especially since I just got out of the shower.” Before she could say anything else Mitsunari was pulling her over to the stools and they sat down. His fingers began to remove the bandage swiftly and gently. Once it was off Mitsunari inspected the cut to make sure it wasn’t going to start bleeding again.

“Do you have any bandaids?” She nodded and pointed the cabinet over the sink. He got up and retrieved the bandaid but raised an eyebrow when he saw that they had cartoon animals on them. “I knew you were a dullard but I had no idea you were such a child.” It was clearly meant as an insult but there was just no venom to back it up and he knew that.

“Hey they were on sale and I tend to go through bandaids a lot. Plus I thought the fox ones were really cute.” She held her chin in her hand as Mitsunari put the bandage on her arm. Though it was slightly embarrassing to have to admit it MC was glad Mitsunari was being nice to her again. “Thank you.” He nodded but now he looked completely bored again. “So did you come over here just to bring me my book or was there something else?” She set the tea in front of him and he gave her an irritated look. “I don’t mean to sound like I’m trying to push you out or something. It was just unexpected and it seems unlike you to not have a plan or something.” She took a drink of her tea to stop herself from rambling anymore and Mitsunari did the same. It stayed silent for a while but MC didn’t mind. She was using the time to try and calm her heart down.

“To be honest I didn’t plan on coming over here. I didn’t think I could face you yet.” MC looked over at him and saw that he was staring at his tea. He seemed intensely focused so she didn’t dare speak. Even though every fiber of her wanted to know why. “You told me to ask you that question the next time I saw you but I wasn’t sure if I could handle your answer. So I’ve been trying to think of a different question that will get me the same answer.” His hands curled around the mug as he stared into the liquid. This was all too difficult but he didn’t want her to blame herself for his shortcomings. He got up from his seat and began to pace around the kitchen. “Then earlier you apologize when you did nothing wrong and it bothered me. What kind of dullard apologizes when they did nothing wrong?” He had stopped pacing and locked eyes with her. The question put her on the spot and she didn’t know what to say. She honestly believed that she was the reason Mitsunari stopped talking to her.

“I honestly thought that I had ruined everything. That’s why I apologize. You just suddenly started avoiding me after I kissed you so I thought it was my fault.” Now MC was out of her seat with only a few steps in between them. “What else was I supposed to think? You’re not the only one afraid of your feelings. I also get confused when I’m with you but I also hate not talking to you. I LIKE you Mitsunari.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and Mitsunari just stared at her. Instead of replying he closed the distance between them and pulled her into him. Soon he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss and she gladly melted into it. His tongue pressed against her lips asking for permission and she gave it to him. Her hands wrapped around him one tangled in his hair and the other fisting into his shirt. He easily lifted her up and set her on the counter so that his hands could explore her every curve. When his mouth moved away from hers they were both gasping for air but Mitsunari didn’t stop. He began to pepper kisses down her neck and she gasped. “Mmmm Mitsunari.” Hearing his voice like that was enough to make him look at her.

“Do you want me to stop?” He pulled back just enough to look at her but his hands were still gripped on her hips. Her eyes were alight with desire but she bit her lip in hesitation. Her head was swimming with emotion but with it came anxiety. It was clear where this was heading and it was definitely something she wanted, but that would mean things would change.

“No I don’t but I’m just a little nervous. I really like you and want to be more than friends but I’m scared I’ll mess it up.” The hand resting on his shoulder tensed as if to speak all of her anxiety. Mitsunari let a hand go up to her face and he poked her forehead.

“Don’t assume things you dullard. If I’m hear kissing you then I obviously don’t plan on going anywhere.” His eyes darted to the side and his cheeks had turned a little pink. “Besides your not the only one who’s nervous.” MC’s eyes went wide and she realized what that must mean. She never expected that someone as cool and collected as Mitsunari, or with a mouth so skilled, would be innocent in this department. Knowing this though did make her feel a bit better. Moving her hands she gently grabbed the sides of his face and leaned into kiss him. This time the kiss was slow full and patient. When it was over she rested her forehead against his.

“I want you Mitsunari, and everything that comes with it. I think you’re an amazing person and I am happy just to have you in my life.” A whirlwind of emotions washed over Mitsunari and she saw his brows knit together before he stole her lips in another hungry kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she parted her lips so that his tongue could explore her mouth again. The lingering taste of peppermint in her mouth seemed to both calm and excite him.

“Have you no shame saying something like that. Do you have any idea what that means?” His kisses moved down her neck again and she hummed.

“I do and that’s why I said it.” Mitsunari bit down on her neck and she gasped.

“Vile Succubus.” His hands moved under her shirt seeking her breast and he was surprised to met no resistance. When his hands found them she shuttered and arched toward him. It was a response that he wasn’t expecting but it had satisfied him. He continued to knead her breast before catching one of her hardened nipples through her shirt. She arched again and whispered his name. He let go of her breast and lifted her up off the counter. She gasped at the sudden movement but clung to Mitsunari. “Calm down. You didn’t actually think I was going to fuck you on a kitchen counter did you?” He walked into the bedroom and gently sent her down on the bed. “You shameful dullard.” Before she could retort he began to light her body on fire with kisses. MC had thought about that more time then she could count and now that it was happening it seemed like a dream. She went to pull her shirt off but Mitsunari stopped her. “Let me.” Once she nodded his hand replaced hers and the shirt went over her head. After running his hands over her breast they slid down to the waist of her pants, and soon she was only left in her underwear. He now loomed over her with nothing but desire in his eyes as a finger pushed against her covered entrance. Her back arched in pleasure and MC realized that Mitsunari was going to tease her until she begged for relief. “You like this that much? I haven’t even been inside of you yet.” As if to prove his point he slipped his fingers under the fabric and ran them against her entrance. Her back shot off the bed again and her voice called out his name. Mitsunari had read plenty of books to know what he was doing but he never imagined her reactions would be so beautiful.

“Mitsunari. Please.” The words became strangled in her throat and he slipped the finger inside her. MC’s fist clenched into the sheets. He began to pump his finger in her and caught one of her nipples with his teeth. The sensation alone was almost enough to make her cum. “Mmmm Mitsunari. Please. Fuck me.” She wasn’t sure how she got the words out, but she did, and Mitsunari was glad for it.

“It’s about time you dullard.” No sooner had he whispered the words in her ear did she feel him sliding her underwear off, and freeing his own erect cock. He rubbed the tip of it against her entrance and she tried to push down on it. Suddenly she caught Mitsunari’s eyes and there was a slight hesitation in them. “Are you sure?” It was a simple question but she knew just how much was behind it. He was fishing for any sign of rejection from her. Rejection of this moment, rejection of him. She thought it was sweet of him to still give her an out this far in but there was no where else she wanted to be. So instead she reached up for him and pulled him into a quick but passionate kiss.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. So please, Mitsunari, let me feel you.” His brows furled together until he pulled his shirt over his chest.

“You really are a vile succubus.” He pushed himself inside of her not giving her a chance to retort. The pace was slow and MC could feel it driving her mad. She whined and rolled her hips trying to gain some friction.

“Mitsunari please I’m not made of glass. You don’t have to go so slow.” He nodded to show that he understood and let himself go all the way in. As soon as he began to thrust MC gasped clenched the sheets as if they were a part of her. It didn’t take her long to stretch and fit him perfectly. As the heat began to build inside of her she let go of the sheets and latched onto Mitsunari. Her hands raked across his shoulders as she desperately tried to meet his pace. He felt her walls tighten around him and Mitsunari couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her hair was splayed on the pillow and her skin was flushed all over from his kisses. The way her eyelids fluttered and swept across her cheeks nearly made him stop altogether just so he could look at her. It was better than book or painting he’d ever seen. One of his hands found his down to her clit and the stimulation caused her hips to buck. It was enough to finally bring her release. Her walls clenched around Mitsunari and he could feel his own orgasam comming. They finished together and Mitsunari laid down next to her on the bed. It was silent except for their panting breath. However Mitsunari surprised her by pulling her against him. She never would of guessed that he was a cuddler but it was a nice surprise. There was so much that she wanted to say but the moment seemed so delicate, like a dream. MC worried that saying anything would cause it to break, but then Mitsunari spoke.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” His voice was so quiet that she almost didn’t hear the question. He tried to get a look at her face but he couldn’t see anything.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” she paused but snuggled into his chest causing him to blush a little. “but I’d like it if you did.” Mitsunari didn’t say anything and MC was beginning to worry that he didn’t want to stay. “You really don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She was debating getting up but then Mitsunari pulled her closer to him.

“I heard you the first time. If I wanted to leave then I would of left.” His voice was blunt as ever but she knew that he only being honest. They fell silent again but MC was less anxious this time. It felt normal and nice. The only thing that did feel weird was the restless feeling she had in her chest. MC looked up at Mitsunari and saw that he had his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful and beautiful that she was scared to breathe. Then out of nowhere his brows furrowed together and he opened his eyes. “Honestly how am I supposed to sleep with you staring at me like a dullard.” Feeling embarrassed that she got caught MC ducked her head back down into his chest. Mitsunari didn’t mean to sound so curt but he wasn’t used to being up so late. “I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet but he also sounded so shy. “I’m just not used to this sort of thing. It doesn’t help that I’m exhausted but too restless.” She could hear the frustration in his voice. So she shifted up in the bed so that she was at his eye level. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she played with his hair. The touch surprised him at first but the more her fingers raked over his hair, the more relaxed he felt.

“Well you should sleep then. We can always talk tomorrow. I do have to go and lock the door though but I promise to come right back.” She placed a quick kiss to his lips and he almost didn’t let her go. When she came back Mitsunari was half asleep but he reached out to grab her hand. It was a small gesture but it was enough for both of them to fall asleep peacefully. The next morning MC woke up in warmth and smiled when she saw Mitsunari’s hand still resting on hers. The sun had began to leak through her curtains and it only acted as a backlight to Mitsunari’s beauty. It took all of her restraint not to lean over and kiss him, so instead she quietly slipped out of bed and threw on a pair of sweatpants to pair with her purple tank top. After freshening up in the bathroom she hunted down her phone and saw she had a slew of phone calls that she was glad she missed. Grabbing her book she headed back to the bedroom and quietly slipped back under the covers. Mitsunari felt the bed shift and slowly opened his eyes. MC was laying next to him with her nose buried in the book he brought over. This site was enough to make his cock twitch but he ignored it and resigned to watching her. She could feel eyes on her but couldn’t bring herself look away from the book. “I know you’re awake but I’m not moving the book until you close your eyes.” Mitsunari’s eyes widened in surprise before his eyebrows scrunched together.

“Why on Earth would I do that?” He couldn’t see it but her cheeks flushed behind the book.

“I don’t want you to see me with my glasses on. You’ll just laugh at me.” Mitsunari rolled his eyes and snatched the book out of her hands. Mortified MC’s hands flew up and covered her face. He sighed in annoyance and gently put a hand over hers.

“Do you honestly think I care what you look like with glasses on? I’m hardly that shallow.” He sounded honest as always but it wasn’t the first time someone had said that to her.

“No I don’t but everytime someone says their not going to laugh, they laugh. That’s why I only wear them at home.” Mitsunari didn’t saything so she cautiously peaked between her fingers. He was frowning at her but still had his eyes wide open. As much as he hated to admit it he was curious now even if it didn’t show on his face.

“Well if you don’t let me look at you then I’ll just read the last chapter of the book out loud.” At first she didn’t take him seriously but then she heard the book opening and pages turning. It was Mitsunari and she was a fool for thinking he wouldn’t do it. She lunged forward on the bed and reached for the bed. However Mitsunari was faster and had her pinned to the bed. They locked eyes and Mitsunari took in the sight. Her glasses were simple black, plastic frames, fitted to her face perfectly. To be honest he didn’t understand why anyone would laugh at the sight of her in them. If anything they only enhanced her natural beauty. Not able to take the staring MC turned her head to the side and sighed.

“Just get it over with. Go ahead and laugh.” To her surprise though Mitsunari got off of her and she saw a very bored look on his face.

“I see no reason to laugh. They don’t make your face look any different than normal. And if you recall last night I happen to like your face.” The last part made her blush and she hugged her knees as Mitsunari began to get dressed. She watched as the muscles on his back flexed under the red marks she had left behind last night. It had her reaching out to him but he got up. When he turned around his eyebrows furrowed together. “Do you always parade around in such revealing clothes? Honestly for someone who’s always cold you don’t dress for warmth.” She looked down at her clothes and raised any eyebrow at him. It was just a tank top and a pair of sweats.

“It depends on if you’re around.” She flashed him a teasing smile and Mitsunari scowled at her.

“Succubus.” He threw the word at her but the blush on his cheeks gave him away. “I’m going home to shower and get some breakfast. You can join me once you’ve properly dressed.” She smiled at him but then frowned.

“I really wish I could but I have to go into work at ten. So I need to start getting ready.” There was a flash of disappointment on his face but it was instantly replaced by his usually bored look. “I’m sorry. If I had known all this was going to happen I wouldn’t of taken the hours.” She got up and began to pull clothes out of her closest and Mitsunari turned around while she changed.

“Where exactly do you work? I tried asking Hideyoshi but he said not even that idiot Toshiie knew.” He glanced over his shoulder at her and saw that her clothes were rather professional.

“I didn’t tell Inuchiyo because then he’d know one more place to come nag me, and the others never asked.” She smiled at him as she put her ear rings on. “I work at the history museum. I’m a curator for ancient artifacts. Mainly Japanese ceramics from the sengoku era.” This was a surprise to Mitsunari and the shock showed on his face. “Surprised much?” Mitsunari’s expression recovered and he just shrugged.

“Only a little. Considering how many books you own I would of guessed a library or something like that. Why that subject though?” She took her glasses off and placed them in her bedside table. When she looked back at him Mitsunari couldn’t help but miss them a little.

“Well I always liked reading about the way people used to live. In highschool I became really interested in the tools they used. Seeing the innovation of different regions and what not. So that’s what I chose to study.” It suddenly dawned on MC that she didn’t know where Mitsunari worked either. “Speaking of work. Where do you work Mitsunari?” They both walked out of the bedroom now MC began to gather everything she needed for work.

“I’m the head of marketing at an ad agency.” Her eyes widened as she slipped on her shoes on. “In fact we all work for the same company. Hideyoshi is the Vice President of Sales, Sakon works under me unfortunately, and even the Madea boy works for our head company.” MC nodded and thought over the information. It made sense that they all worked together and she knew that Mitsunari used to work for Hideyoshi.

“Interesting. I knew you used to work for Hideyoshi but I didn’t know it was all connected.” Her phone began to ring and she frowned at it. “Hold on just a second.” She answered the phone with an almost angry look. “I’m at work. Please stop calling.” She hung up the phone and put it away only to receive a curious look from Mitsunari. “Sorry that was my dad. He’s been calling me for days and ignoring him isn’t working.” MC knew that this was going to raise questions but she didn’t have time to delve into that.

“I see. Well I’ll head home so you can finish getting ready.” She was sad to hear it but knew it was inevitable. Before she could say anything though Mitsunari pulled her into him for one last kiss. It was as if she could feel all of his sadness at having to part and she shared it with him. She was absolutely breathless by the time he pulled away and he couldn’t help but smile. They didn’t need anymore words and she watched Mitsunari leave. Out in the hall Hideyoshi had just come around the corner when he saw Mitsunari leaving MC’s apartment. He then noticed that Mitsunari was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. A happy but sharp feeling settled in his chest and he decided to just take the stairs down.


	4. Manju and Delayed Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry too tired to do a summary. Lots of feelings in this chapter and you learn a bit about MC's family. Also thank you so much for the wonderful comments on this fic. They really made my day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight nsfw mentions toward the end.

It had been a week since Mitsunari stayed the night but MC hadn't seen much of him sense. They texted a little in the mornings and evenings but neither one ever said anything about seeing eachother again. So on Friday night MC found herself too anxious to invite him over and instead decided to bake something. However she couldn't decide what to make so she texted Mitsunari anyway. _I'm thinking about baking something. Any suggestions?_ He replied before she could even put her phone down.

 _Manju_ She looked at her phone in surprise. Normally it took him at least a few minutes to text back because he was either working or reading something.

 _That was fast lol. Do you like manju?_ He answered right away and she almost wanted to question him. This was so strange and she almost wanted to ask if it was actually Mitsunari. However before she could another text came in.

 _Yes_ That was when the idea popped into her head and it seemed almost foolproof.

 _Well in that case do you want me to bring you some once they're finished?_ The reply wasn't instant this time but it only took a couple of minutes.

 _If you want to._ To anyone else it sounded like he didn't care but she knew it was as close to a yes as she'd get. After sending a quick ok she set to work on the manju. It was been awhile since she made anything like this but it felt good to be doing it again. Once the manju was done she put them in a container and headed over to Mitsunari's. She knocked on the door and his voice told her to come in, so she did. His apartment had the same layout as her's but it seemed much more elegant. There were two bookshelves one at each end of the couch, and off to the side of the room was a single chair. She could just picture herself curling up in it with a book. "Is there something wrong?" Mitsunari's voice snapped her out of her staring and she smiled.

"No. You just have so many books." Her gaze drifted back to the bookshelves and Mitsunari smiled.

"Well of course. I'm not a dullard like you. There are more in my bedroom and study too." He stepped closer to her but her eyes were still on the books. It was taking all of her self control not to run her fingers over the spines and pick one or two out. When Mitsunari blocked her view she blushed and held out the container to him.

"I brought the manju over. Do you want to try one?" He didn't say anything but headed for the kitchen. She followed him and saw that he was getting out a couple of mugs.

"I made some tea when you said you were coming over. I didn't have peppermint though so I hope citrus is ok." This made MC smile and she set the manju on the counter.

"Thank you. Curtius is good too though." He handed her a mug and then immediately popped one of the manju in his mouth. Once he was done MC felt on edge. "Well how are they?" He only shrugged but continued to eat them.

"They aren't entirely inedible." The words had barely left his mouth before he ate another one. It was obvious that he liked them and she smiled. Once the manju was gone Mitsunari sat next to her and took a drink of his own tea. The silence wasn't really uncomfortable but MC couldn't help but feel restless. This was the first time she'd seen him since he stayed the night with her. Mitsunari didn't seem like the type of guy to just sleep around but it also wasn't the first time she had thought that about someone. She also knew that nothing would get solved if she kept it to herself.

"Mitsunari can I ask you something?" He raised an eyebrow at her question but before she could ask her phone rang. Groaning she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Inuchiyo. "It's Inuchiyo. Hold on just a second. Hello?" The irritation in her voice was clear but it only turned to anger from there. "What do you mean you're having dinner with him?" Another pause and she was clenching her first. "No I don't want to have dinner with you two." Mitsunari wasn't sure what was said to her but it was enough to make her stand up and start pacing. "No you will not bring him to my place. I don't care what his reasons are I don't want to see him." She stopped pacing and Mitsunari saw a defeated look on her face. "Fine I'll be there in like ten to twenty minutes. Just don't bring him here." She hung up the phone and sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to get so angry." Concerned about what he had just heard Mitsunari felt he should ask.

"Is everything alright?" She let out a short laugh followed by a deep breath.

"Yes and no. I'm just not happy about being forced to see my dad. Apparently he ran into Inuchiyo and now they're having dinner. If I don't go meet them then Inuchiyo is going to bring him to my place." She then flashed him an apologetic look and he hated that she looked so upset. "I'm sorry but I have to go." She turned to leave but Mitsunari was right behind her.

"Alright I'll drive. Just tell me where to go." She turned around and looked at him in shock. "Don't give me that look. I'm your boyfriend and as such it's my responsibility to do things to make you feel better." The word boyfriend rang around in her until she was able to repeat it.

"Boyfriend?" His brows pushed close together again and he frowned at her.

"Of course. You don't think I just sleep with anyone do you?" She shook her head and his face relaxed a little. "Do you want me as your boyfriend?" There was a twinge of fear in his words and it almost broke her heart. Of course she wanted him. He was all that she had been thinking about in the last week. 

"Of course I do. I told you that I wanted you and everything that came with it." His cheeks flushed as she repeated those words to him. Turning away from her Mitsunari grabbed his keys and then her hand. She didn't dare say anything in fear that he would let go so she simply followed him. Once they were in the car MC figured that she needed to explain everything about her dad. "So you probably figured out from Inuchiyo's phone call that I don't get along well with my dad."

"That seems like an understatement, but continue." She shrugged at his assessment but knew he was right.

"I'm really just putting it nicely. See him and my mom got pregnant with me when they were still in highschool. So they got married and did the baby thing but my dad was always cheating on my mom. So a lot of my childhood was just me and mom and the boys. Then they finally got into a good place and I thought my dad had actually changed. Then my mom found out that he was cheating with a coworker again. Things got really negative in my family after that so I cut ties with my dad and left for school. He didn't even try contacting me until I moved to the city though. So I haven't talked to him in almost five years." She didn't mean for it to all come out in one breath but she was nervous. Mitsunari took all of the information though in stride. He figured that the more she got out now the less nervous she'd be by the time they got to the restaurant. "I'm also sorry that you had to find out about all of that like this. I normally don't even tell any of that to people. I mean I obviously planned on telling you since we're dating, but not so soon." 

"It's alright." He paused trying to think of words that would comfort her. "I'll be with you so if you need to leave we can leave. Sometimes things with your family just don't work." There was a sadness in his voice that told her that he knew this personally, and she wanted to ask but knew it was best to wait. One family crisis was more than enough for now.

"Thank you Mitsunari. I'm actually really glad you're here with me." She smiled at him and he was relieved to see that it was honest. They got to the restaurant and it didn't take them long to find Inuchiyo because he began yelling as soon as he saw them. When they got to the table MC introduced Mitsunari to her dad. "This is my boyfriend Mitsunari. This is my dad Jay." Her dad held his hand out to Mitsunari and he shook it. Toshiie on the other hand looked like he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Mitsunari you like girls!" Toshiie was clearly drunk and loud which only irritated MC and Mitsunari.

"Of course I do you drunk dullard." Toshiie only squinted his eyes at him and then looked to MC.

"I don't believe it MC. I don't trust his answer. You said you didn't want to date anyone." MC only rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"So Pumpkin how long have you two been dating?" Her head snapped up and she glared at her father, but he pretended not to notice.

"I'm not here to play catch up. Inuchiyo said that you had something to talk to me about so let's just start there." Mitsunari was keeping Inuchiyo engaged in conversation but still paying attention to MC. There was so much pain and coldness in her words but he admired how in control of it she was. Geoff sighed and raised his hands up defensively.

"You look so much like your mother when your angry. How about I order us a round of drinks and I'll tell you after that." MC's expression didn't change at all but again her father didn't seem to notice. He was already flagging down the waitress to put in an order. She waited till he was done checking out said waitress before she tired speaking.

"Dad you know I can't drink." He only gave her a confused look and she sighed. "Alcohol is a blood thinner and I get really sick if I drink it. Not to mention I'll bleed even more if I get hurt." This wasn't the first time she had to remind her dad and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"You got hurt! Who hurt you? Was it him?" Inuchiyo pointed a finger at Mitsunari. MC again rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.

"That's it. You're way to drunk and I'm texting Toshihisa to come get you." Hearing this Inuchiyo tried to reach across the table but Mitsunari smacked his hand away. They glared at each other but Mitsunari didn't say anything.

"No don't call him. He'll just lecture me and kill my mood."

"Well you should've thought about that before you got so trashed. He'll be here to get you in five minutes so I suggest you switch to water." After dealing with that she turned back to her father. "Why did you even let him drink so much? You know how he gets." Her dad only shrugged.

"Inuchiyo is a man now and he can handle himself." MC rolled her eyes and took a drink of water.

"Can you just tell me why you wanted to talk to me so bad? I was actually having a nice night before all of this." Her dad frowned at her but sighed.

"Can't we at least order something to eat before we talk? I haven't seen you in so long and I've missed you." MC's hands clenched into fist on her lap and Mitsunari reached over to hold one.

"That's not my fault. You knew where I was at school, you had my phone number. Communication is a two way street. Now you can either tell me what it is you want to tell me, or I'm leaving." Letting out a final sigh her dad finally gave up trying to bond.

"Alright fine. All I really wanted to tell you is that I've decided to sign the divorce papers." The tension left her body and MC's gave her dad a suspicious look.

"Why?" It was a simple question but it was all that was on her mind. "For six years you've refused to sign them and keep trying to control Mom. Now out of the blue you say you make a big show about signing them. I don't buy that it's out of the kindness of your heart." Her voice cracked a little and she took a deep breath to hold in all of her emotion.

"Well the reason I've decided to sign them is because I'm going to marry someone else. We've actually been dating for the last three years and I'd really like for you to meet her. She already met the boys and they love her." That was the final straw. Of course he stayed in touch with her brothers but not her. 

"Ya know what dad. If you didn't bother to tell me about her for three years then you certainly don't need me to meet her or come to the wedding." The ice in her voice was enough to make anyone shiver and even Mitsunari was surprised by it. He had always seen her be so kind and warm. Such coldness really didn't suit her and he didn't like it. MC got up from the table and headed for the doors. Her dad tried to follow but Mitsunari stopped him.

"I think you've done enough. Please just stay away from her." The anger was clear on his face but Mitsunari ignored it and left to follow MC. He found her just outside the doors talking to someone with jet black hair. She looked a little more relaxed as she talked to the person and Mitsunari assumed that she knew him. Then the person reached out and touched her shoulder and Mitsunari rushed to her side and slid an arm around her waist. "Are you alright MC?" Hearing Mitsunari beside her was enough to ease all of the tension out of her and she nodded.

"Yeah. Oh Mitsunari this is Toshihisa, Inuchiyo's older brother. Toshihisa this is my boyfriend Mitsunari." The two of them nodded at each other but didn't say anything. "Inuchiyo is still inside the restaurant with my dad. I'm sorry you had to leave your meeting to come get him." Toshihisa smiled at her but shook his head.

"No worries. It was pretty much done so I left my assistant to wrap things up. Are you sure you're going to be alright though?" Mitsunari's brows furrowed together and he spoke before MC could.

"She already said that she was. Why would you ask her again?" Toshihisa glared at Mitsunari and he returned the look.

"I care about her that's why." Mitsunari's eyes widened. "When I got here she was clearly upset so naturally I was worried. Someone needed to comfort her." The implication of his words made Mitsunari's blood boil. Not wanting to make a scene Mitsunari grabbed MC's hand and went straight for the car. The whole way home Mitsunari was silent and MC didn't really know what to say. It was obvious that he was upset but she wasn't sure why. When they got back to the apartment building Mitsunari was still holding onto her hand which seemed like a good sign. He opened the door to his apartment and pulled her inside.

"Mitsunari ar," she didn't get to finish before he pulled her into a hungry kiss. It felt needy and scared, like he was desperately trying to claim everything she was for himself. When he pulled back his cheeks were flushed and his eyes burned with lust.

"I didn't like the way that man spoke to you. I want to be the only man who touches you and cares about you." Suddenly it all made sense. Mitsunari was jealous and that was enough to make her eyes go wide.

"Are you jealous because of what Toshihisa said?" His eyes darted away from her face and his cheeks grew darker.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just obvious that both of the Madea men have feelings for you and you've seem completely oblivious to them." He looked beyond frustrated as he spoke but MC was in awe. It was a new side to him and she never imagined that he would get so jealous so easily. She placed her hands on her on the sides of his face and made him look at her.

"I love that you care about me to get jealous but I promise I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me I'll be here with you." He was about to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door. "Are you going to get that?" He didn't even bother looking toward the door.

"It's probably Sakon so no. Besides I'm too busy to answer the door right now." She smiled at him but then there was another knock at the door. This time a voice followed the knocking.

"Mitsunari it's Hideyoshi. I need to talk to you." This got him to glance at the door and she saw a flash of uncertainty flash across his features.

"It's ok to answer it. We can always finish this later." His face brightened and he nodded. When Mitsunari opened the door Hideyoshi came inside and looked surprised to see MC standing there.

"Oh hello MC. I didn't know you were over here. Am I interrupting something?" MC only smiled at him and pointed to the now empty container of manju. 

"Nope I just made some manju and brought some over since Mitsunari likes it. But since you guys need to talk I'll get out of your hair." She was about to make for the door but Hideyoshi stopped her.

"Oh no it's alright. I just need to borrow Mitsunari for a second." He looked to Mitsunari and smiled. "Can we use your study?" Mitsunari gave him a concerned look but nodded any way. They left the room as Mitsunari lead the way to his study. He closed the door and was about to ask what this was about when Hideyoshi spoke. "Have you thought any more about what your feelings for MC are?" It was the last thing Mitsunari expected him to ask and he didn't really know how to answer.

"Why do you want to know all of the sudden?" Hideyoshi smiled at his friend but his eyes remained serious.

"Because I'd like to try asking her out, seriously this time. However it seems like you're already dating her. Unless I'm wrong?" Mitsunari's eyes narrowed at Hideyoshi's declaration and that was all the answer Hideyoshi needed. It stung a little but he had kinda been expecting it.

"You'll have to fight me if you want her because I don't plan on giving her up." Mitsunari hated that this was happening but he meant every word. He had actually come to care for that dullard of a girl and he wasn't going to let anyone take her. Even if it was Hideyoshi. However Hideyoshi only began to laugh and Mitsunari stood there confused.

"There's no need for us to fight." Hideyoshi was still struggling to contain his laughter. "We're all adults so we can just ask her. If she chooses you then I'll renounce my feelings and let you two be happy. Is that alright with you?" The idea had Mitsunari nervous because he couldn't imagine her saying no to Hideyoshi if he was serious about it. Then the words of her words from earlier rang in his head and gave him some confidence.

"I'm still not happy about this but if you think that's the best way to go about this then ok." Hideyoshi's smiled was more than amused while Mitsunari wore his usual bored look. When they got back to the living room MC was perched on the arm of his couch with a book in her hands. Mitsunari's breath caught in his throat. It looked as if she belonged there on his couch, reading his books. His nerves seemed on edge the closer Hideyoshi got to her.

"Hey MC can I ask you a question." Without looking up from the book she nodded. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner this weekend. As a date, just the two of us." Again she answered without looking away from the book.

"Sure that sounds great." Mitsunari stared at her in shock but MC didn't seem to notice. In fact she was so into the book that she wasn't paying much attention to anything and that only served to aggravate him more. He walked over to her and plucked the book out of her hands. She blinked in shock and looked up to find a seething Mitsunari. Concern quickly spread through her. "Mitsunari what's wrong?" The question shot through him like arrow and his brows formed into a deep crease. His features twisted almost into a scowl.

"Why you, I," His words kept getting caught in his throat so he took a deep breath. "You just agreed to go on a date with Hideyoshi." That was all he said before storming off to his study and slamming the door. MC whirled around and looked at Hideyoshi.

"What on earth is he talking about. I'm not going on a date with you." Hideyoshi gave her a playful smile which she didn't like at all. To her this was serious and she knew that Hideyoshi knew this too, but he still played it off as some joke. 

"Well to be fair you did say yes." When her expression remained serious Hideyoshi sighed and gave her a sad smile. "To be honest I kinda figured that you already had feelings for him but I wanted to throw my hat in the ring just to be sure. Cause I really do like you but I won't interfere, I promise. This is the last you'll hear about my feelings." He turned to leave but there was just one thing he had had to ask. "Why Mitsunari?" 

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that I want to let him in and I've never felt that way about anyone." Giving her a soft smile Hideyoshi nodded and stepped to the door.

"I see. Well take care of him for us and be patient with him." Seeing Hideyoshi care about Mitsunari over his own feelings finally brought a smile to her lips and she nodded. After Hideyoshi left MC waited to see if Mitsunari would come out of his study but he didn't. Instead of bothering him she decided to borrow his kitchen and make some more manju and tea. Once it was done she balanced the manju on a plate and carried it toward Mitsunari's study.

"Mitsunari it's me. Can you please open the door so we can talk." There was no answer she began to regret not giving herself a free hand to open the door herself. "I made some tea and manju." This time the door opened enough for her to wedge her foot in. She closed it once she was in the study and put the tea and manju on the desk. However Mitsunari was across the room looking in a book and seemed to pay no mind to her. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not but it managed to only make her feel worse. Sitting on the edge of the desk she looked down at the ground. "Mitsunari I'm sorry. I really had no idea what Hideyoshi was asking when I answered him. Sometimes I just get really into a book that I just kinda go on autopilot." Still no response and she sighed. "I would never cheat on you Mitsunari and I meant what I said about wanting you." Her brain was begging her mouth to stop but it hurt too much just to leave it like this. She wanted to fix this and that meant saying the one thing she'd been too scared to say. "I care about you more than anyone, I love you." Mitsunari felt himself tense at the words but still didn't say anything. Since he realized that she was still here his brain had been all over the place. Now she was spouting about love like an idiot. MC honestly wasn't sure if he was actually listening to her but now that the words had slipped out the silence felt like rejection. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe I should just head home." Just as she was about the take her leave the sound of Mitsunari's book snapping closed made her jump. She finally looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her. In just a few steps he closed the distance between them and pulled her in for an intense kiss. One full of passion and it felt like a wave washing all of her anxiety away.

"I'll never understand why you chose me over Hideyoshi but I'm glad you did." His hand rested against her cheek and his smile was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stretched up to kiss him again and he gladly accepted. "Please stay here tonight." He whispered the words in her ear and they sounded almost pleading. Her answer was obvious but before she could say it her stomach growled in between them. Mitsunari pulled back enough for her to see his eyebrows arched up. "Are you hungry?"

"Sorry. Yeah a little but it's not that big of a deal." Her whole face turned red and she tried her best to wave it off. Of all the moments for her stomach to talk it had to be now. She was cursing herself for not eating before coming over here. Not paying any mind to her embarrassed state Mitsunari took her hand and led her to the kitchen. He gently pushed her into a chair and began to pull various things out of the cabinets. "Mitsunari what are you doing?" He didn't look at her but she could see his brows crease together from his profile.

"What does it look like you dullard? I'm cooking you dinner." He began chopping up some vegetables but just kept frowning at them. Curious to see what the big deal was MC walked over and saw that his onion was diced so fine that it was nearly mush.

"Would you like me to cut them. I do have the training you know." He seemed reluctant to do so but eventually handed her the knife. 

"Just don't cut yourself. We don't need another reason to postpone dinner." If it had been any other person that remark would of made her angry but all she could do was roll her eyes and begin chopping. Mitsunari watched in awe at how fast and efficient she was at it. Despite her condition she showed no fear in it and he thought it admirable.

"Hey Mitsunari, you're not going to stop being friends with Hideyoshi because of what happened to night are you?"

"Of course not. Hideyoshi is a man of his word so even though I'm not happy about his feelings for you. I know he'll keep his distance." It was a relief to hear him say that. She knew how much he cared for Hideyoshi and she didn't want him to lose that. "Why did you ask anyway."

"Well I know how much you care about Hideyoshi and I didn't want you to feel like you still couldn't be friends with him." She smiled at him before putting the vegetables in the pot. "I honestly don't care who has what feelings for me as long as they respect me and my relationship with you. They can pine all they want but it wouldn't change my mind." She blushed at her sudden declaration but she meant every word. Normally she wasn't so outspoken but something about Mitsunari gave her the courage to speak honestly. They fell silent as she stirred the ingredients in the pot. Mitsunari wanted nothing more than to embrace her right then and there but he knew she needed to eat. Her complexion had been nothing but pale since they got back from the restaurant with her father. After eating Mitsunari took care of the dishes and she went to find the book she was reading earlier. However it wasn't there and then she remembered Mitsunari taking it from her. "Hey Mitsunari what did you do with the book I was reading earlier?" He frowned at her question as he picked out his own book and settled on the sofa. 

"It's in my study. I was trying to figure out what was so fascinating about it that you would agree to a question you didn't even hear." MC rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. He was still pouting about it but at least he wasn't shut up in his study anymore.

"It's called active listening. Not all of us are amazing like you and can listen while reading, so I fake the listening." His eyes glanced up at her but she only shrugged. "Well I left my glasses next door so I need to go get them real quick. I'll be right back." She also thought it would be a good idea to change her clothes if she was going to stay the night. When she moved back over to the couch to grab her phone she suddenly felt herself being pulled onto it. She was pressed up against Mitsunari's chest and felt his warmth spreading through her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and held her tightly. The feeling was beyond nice but there was a sense of desperation to it, and it made MC worry. "What's wrong?" He didn't say anything but she knew to be patient. The words were inside of him somewhere and he just had to find them.

"You don't need to leave. I can read to you if you want or we could watch a movie." His voice was quiet and she could hear how embarrassed he was. 

"I need to get a change of clothes too though. Unless you want me to wear your clothes." The teasing tone in voice made Mitsunari stiffen. He could let her wear his clothes but he wasn't sure he would be able to handle actually seeing it. "I can't wear these jeans forever. They're actually very uncomfortable and very tight." Her words made his cock twitch and she smiled with satisfaction.

"Are you sure you're going to come back?" The question came out like a breath before he could stop it and he hated how anxious it made him. She heard how small and scared the question had sounded and it made her sad. Her heart broke thinking of how lonely he must of felt all the time with just him and his books. She knew because she had known that feeling all too well and she hated it. Books were great but they were never enough. Gently she moved one of his hands from her waist and brought it too her lips for a kiss. It would probably take a while for her to ease all of his fears away but it was what she wanted. 

"Of course I'm coming right back. There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you but sadly all my stuff is at my place so it's inevitable." She paused and Mitsunari wondered what she was thinking. "I could always bring over enough stuff to stay a couple of days, maybe the whole week, if you want me too. That way I wouldn't need to run back and forth so much. I mean if you're ok with that." This time she spun around to see what his expression looked like and he seemed to be thinking. To Mitsunari it sounded easier for her to just move in with him, but even he knew it was too soon for that. However the idea of waking up next to her several days in a row seemed like a dream to him. When he came out of his thoughts he saw her eyes staring at him with a curious look. He brought a hand up to cradle her cheek and smiled at her.

"I think that's the first time you've had a decent idea manju girl." She pouted at the new nickname but guessed it was better than being called a dullard. Instead she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright. I'll be right back." He nodded and finally let her get up off the couch. She hurriedly went back over to her apartment and threw both work and sleep clothes into a duffel bag. After changing and making sure she had all of her medicine she ran out the door. When she got back over to Mitsunari's he raised a brow at how out of breath she seemed. He was still on the couch but didn't move. "No one said it was a race you dullard. You're panting like a wild dog." She composed herself at the door and pouted at him.

"Well I can always leave and take longer if you'd rather." His cheeks turned pink and he scowled at her before going back to his book. She put her bag down by the door and joined Mitsunari on the sofa with her own book. He carefully watched as she put her glasses on and opened the book. She had on another tank top but this one was a soft blue and he could see her black bra through it. Her legs curled up on the couch and pressed against her chest. With her hair swept to the side he could see her neck and wanted nothing more than to kiss it. The more he looked the less interested he became in his book. He began to think about the skin underneath and the thought of studying her again had his cock going hard. Moving quickly but quietly Mitsunari got up and locked the front door. The sound of the lock was enough to make MC look up from her book and she saw him leaning against the door with a frown. She was about to ask what was wrong but Mitsunari spoke first.

"You really enjoy being some kind of siren to me don't you?" He took a step toward her and she just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Letting other men touch you, agreeing to dates, and now you sit there in that." He was now leaning over her on the couch and his eyes glanced over her tank top. From this angle he could see her breast swell with every breath and he had to take a breath of his own. Her eyes were wide with surprise which only made it harder for him to focus on his words. It didn't help that her words were still floating around in his head. If she loved him then this all had to be a dream because he didn't believe it could be real. "It's almost like you're trying to get me to fuck you." As if to prove his point he captured her lips in a hungry kiss and she gasped. Using it as a chance to deepen the kiss he slid his tongue into her mouth. Her book fell to the floor and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rose to her knees in order to push into the kiss and Mitsunari's hands held her tightly. When the kiss broke he wasted no time moving his lips down her neck. He bit down on her plush skin and she muled in pleasure. The sound was dripped in honey and he wanted to hear more of it. This was different than the first time they had sex. They had defined what this was and that made it all the more real. There was no doubt about what this was for them and even if Mitsunari couldn't say that he loved her, she knew that he was showing her. 

"Mmmitsunari." His name rolled off her tongue and it made his brain feel like it was on fire. 

"Vile succubus." His insult lacked any venom to back it up as he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom. "I hope for your sake, you're off tomorrow." If she was going to make such noise then he'd give a real reason to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up on somethings. First off I personally have not read either Hideyoshi or Toshiie's routes. So I'm really just going off of my impressions of them from event stories.
> 
> Secondly. The MC in this story is a mix of Mitsunari's MC and one of my OC, who is based on me. That's why in the story I just chose to call her MC. I might go back and change that later if I can think of a fitting name for her. Sorry if that buggs anyone. It's just easier for me to do that. I'll also be having a few more OC's pop up later as MC's family but I'll make notes about them later


End file.
